


Truth in the Flames

by Logicallydreaming



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Curse of the Sundrop, Down with King Fredrick, F/M, Fred reminds me of Hades in Hadestown while I wrote this, Fredrick gets paranoid, Fredrick goes insane, Green Fire, Inspired by Shakespeare tragedies, Old Corona is destroyed, Rebellion, Varian is accused for a crime he didn't commit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: After being accused of a tragedy in Old Corona, Varian is wrongfully exiled from the Kingdom. What will he do? Will he return? Will he lead a rebellion? Find out in the Truth in Flames!Alternate Universe
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Truth in the Flames

It was everywhere. 

The burning hot green fire spread through all of the tunnels dug under the village of Old Corona. Setting one tank off at a time. All around was the sound of explosions and the muffled screams of those above.

It happened again. 

He failed. 

Varian stared at the flames, frozen in place. He thought he finally did it, thought he had finally got it right. For over two years there hadn't been any problems. No explosions and the whole Kingdom had hot, running water...what happened? 

The day started like any other, that is until he had a surprise visit by the King. Normally, Eugene and Rapunzel came to inspect the tanks and then see whatever new invention he was creating. Today, Eugene had felt ill, and Rapunzel insisted on taking care of him, so King Fredrick decided to take the responsibility of inspecting his work. 

The day went by so fast, and all he felt was his heart pounding in his chest. He knew the king was a kind but firm man, more on the kind side since his daughter returned. Though he broke his promise to get him help after the Amber incident, he trusted Rapunzel. Rapunzel admired the man so much, but Varian still felt uneasy around the king. He was scared that he'd screw up again and anger him. 

Though he had shaken nerves, he and his father led the king down to the tunnels where they kept the main water tank. He rambled on about how it worked and the mechanics of it, though he wasn’t sure the King knew a word he was rambling on about. He felt the tips of his ears burn as his father tried to explain to the King in simpler terms. 

Embarrassed, he explained the process of how they used the Flynnolium to heat the water. The King nodded and seemed to be impressed, but he asked to try like most who saw his invention. 

He wanted to say "no." 

He didn’t want another “Lance” incident, but this was the King! How could he have said no?

He agreed and went to reach the baster when King Fredrick took the beaker filled with Flynnolium. Not realizing how delicate and slippery the beaker's glass was, it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. 

“No!!” he screamed, but it was too late. 

Flames came to life and spread to the tank, causing it to explode. The explosion caused a chain reaction to the rest of the tanks in the tunnels of Old Corona. Each one of them going off one at a time

He watched as the green flames started to form around them. He had to go turn off the rest of the tanks! He could stop this! He was about to run when he saw the king was about to be engulfed by the flames. 

Quickly, he took the King’s arm and started to pull him down the tunnels. They were halfway out when he realized his father wasn’t following.

He let go of the king’s arm and went running back, but Fredrick held him back, “We need to get to safety.” 

“No!” Varian shouted, tears in his eyes as he tried to pull from his grip, “Not without him! Dad!!” He shouted as the King dragged him out of the tunnels. 

Explosions appeared everywhere, and green fire filled the sky with smoke. People from the village ran from their homes—women clutching their children close to them as they watched their home come up in flame. 

His home was gone. 

He fell to his knees as he watched the destruction around him. This was all his fault. He messed up again. 

“I’m sorry, son.” Frederick spoke softly, horror laced in his voice as he watched his people run away from the explosions, "We'll find a way to fix this…"

"Fix this," Varian repeated as he stared at the fire that was contaminated by the boric acid that was in the Flynnolium, causing the flames to appear green. 

How can he fix this? after years of doing good and helping the kingdom, everything was blowing up in his face. Literally. How was he going to fix this? How was he going to get the people to trust him again? what will his friends think? What would his father say? 

At that thought, he stiffened. His dad! His father was trapped in the tunnels! he hurt his dad again! he...no.

No. Who took the Flynnolium before he had the proper tools? Who carelessly dropped it?

This...this wasn’t his fault. This was the Kings. 

Varian let out a shaky breath as his shoulders tensed at the realization. This was the King’s fault. All this destruction...his home...his father…

He wiped his eyes and stood up slowly. He clenched his fists and turned to face the king. “You did this.” he breathed.

“Sorry?” Frederick took a step back in shock, “I didn’t. I...I couldn’t have.” his eyes flicked around the village that was being destroyed by the unstoppable flames. He watched as men and women, both young and old, took buckets of water and threw it on the flames in hopes of getting them out. “No.” 

“You, your majesty, caused all of this destruction.” Varian’s tears started to spill down his cheeks, “You should have waited! You should have listened to my instructions! You shouldn’t have touched when you weren't supposed to!!”

“I….” the King shook, looking at the young man before him, “You told me to do it...and it is your machine that caused this.” 

Varian gasped at him and took a step back as he watched the eyes of the gentle king grow hard and cold. Gone was the man Rapunzel adored. The man who once ruled over Corona, the one he remembered from when he was younger, took his place.

“I knew Alchemy was dangerous. I knew it would cause nothing but trouble.” The King growled. He looked around Old Corona once more before looking at Varian. “Help them get out the fire and then come to the castle. we'll discuss this." He ordered the young man before turning on his heels and leaving. 

Varian watched the King leave as pure rage filled him. He didn’t try to help. He didn’t try to stop the fires; he didn’t try to make sure his subjects were okay; he didn’t try to help him save his father. He just walked away and turned his back on them all. 

The King showed his true colors, and Varian didn’t know what to do. 

Quickly, he wiped his eyes and got to work on how to stop the fire. 

\----

It took hours, but the fires finally died down. All that was left was ash of where houses and farms once stood. What would happen to them now? Where would they go? 

The villagers poked through the rubble, searching for anything that may have survived the fires. Many things were lost forever. Portraits, heirlooms, clothes, toys, that years harvest of food. It was all gone. 

Varian was exhausted and filthy dirty as he observed the fires. Simple water couldn't put out the Flynnolium. It had to be a special compound that was in his old lab. His lab that was connected to his home that was one of the buildings on fire. 

It was difficult, and he was sure he was burned in some places, and his hair was scorched, but he made it into his lab and quickly got to work. 

First, he had to find the right compound. Next, he had to find the right ingredients to make more. This wasn't just a small fire because of an accidental spill. He had to put out a fire that filled the whole village. 

Once he had enough, he scrambled around his lab until he found the prototypes of Project Obsidian. He took the compound and put the mixture into the gun, and ran out of the lab. 

It was worse than before, but the Royal Guards showed up and tried to help put out the fires. 

Quickly he ran to the guards and ordered them to follow him. He ran back into his lab and gave them a compound filled gun. he then showed them how they worked before shooting at the fire. 

It worked! It was putting the fires out! 

Seeing the positive results, the guards started to shoot at the different fires. They would put one out and then reload until the fires were gone, and all that was left was smoke. 

The guards handed out blankets to the villagers and comforted those who were in shock. Others were scouting the area, looking for survivors in the rubble. 

Varian sat away from the huddles of people, the weight of the day taking its toll. He was alone. He stiffened when he saw the accusing gazes pointed in his away. He tried to ignore them. He was used to them, but he thought he finally made progress with his neighbors. 

He tried not to let his thoughts grow too dark when he saw the guard come out of the tunnels, carrying a big figure. 

"Dad?" he gasped and ran to the guards, "Dad!" he yelled. The guards gently set Quirin down on a blanket and stepped away as Varian slid onto his knees next to his father. 

he was covered in soot and ash, and there was a nasty burn that ran up his arm and around his neck. "no." Varian whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, dad."

Quirin let out a heavy cough and peeked his eyes open, "It's not your fault, Varian." he murmured, "This was just a tragic accident." 

"I will get the king to rebuild...I will work hard to make sure an accident like this will never happen again." Varian promised as the Gaurd's returned with a doctor. 

"Go to the palace." Quirin coughed out, holding his son's hand, "See what the plan is for the village..protect our people." 

"I will." Varian sniffed, "I promise." 

\---

"How can this happen!" 

"My whole farm is gone!"

"How are we going to survive in the winter?"

"I lost my rare collections of shoehorns!"

"Our home, our place of work, it's all gone!" 

"what are you going to do about it?" 

Voices cried at once as the king looked at his subjects with sorrow and guilt. How was he going to help? These poor villagers look frustrated and broken. First, their homes were destroyed by the black rocks, now the fires, how can he protect them and keep them safe? 

He leaned back and stroked his beard as he tried to think of a solution. There wasn't much vacancy in the actual kingdom. He supposed he could ask those in the kingdom to house them while they rebuilt their homes. 

"My friends." Fredrick's voice boomed over the panicked voices, and he stood up, "This tragedy is great and horrible, but Corona is strong, and we can get past this horrible disaster." 

He watched as the young Royal Engineer entered the room, followed by his daughter. he turned his gaze back to his citizens, his gaze soft and kind as he spoke, "We will rebuild a stronger, better old Corona, but in the meantime, those who are willing to volunteer who lives in the city, may house you and your children until you can go to your new homes." 

"That's all well and good, your majesty." a woman broke through the crowd, "But what are you going to do about the Wizard that caused all this?" 

Frederick's gaze flickered to Varian and saw the young man flinch at the name, but then his gaze flickered to him. His eyes were filled with sadness, but a bit of hope remained. The young man hoped that he would defend him, and he was. of course, he was. 

...but if he did, he would have to tell them the truth, and can he handle that? Can he handle his subjects rejecting him and call him a monster? What if they revolted against him and tried to kill him? Tried to kill his family in revenge? 

He looked at Rapunzel and then looked at Varian again. No. He refused to lose his daughter again. Call him selfish, call this abuse of power; he would never let anything bad happen to her again. 

The woman wasn't done either, "He was the one who built those water tanks! he caused many explosions like the one we saw today while building them!" the woman ranted and turned to look at her neighbors, "Not to mention he destroyed our homes with those metal men when he kidnapped the queen, threatened our princess and spoke treasonous about our King!" 

The people looked at each other, and some started to nod in agreement with the woman. He did do all of this. 

"what if this is another ploy to destroy Corona?" the woman turned to the king once more, "The Wizard must be stopped!"

At that, Varian ran to the front of the room, his face red with anger, "That was four years ago!" he cried out defensively. 

"You helped the Saporians take over Corona with that memory potion three years ago." the woman pointed out, glaring at him. 

"Fine, three years ago! But I changed!" he pleaded with his neighbors, people he knew all his life, "I made horrible, terrible mistakes...but I have tried every day to make up for them. I try my hardest to help corona by creating things for everyday needs to creating a defense security system if someone tries to attack Corona!" 

"you did that to make us feel safe so you can sneak in and destroy our homes!" The woman shouted, "You trapped your father before so you can get the leader of Old Corona out of the way, and you did it to him again with the fire! He is badly injured because of you!" 

Varian flinched and felt tears form in his eyes from the woman's harsh words. He felt Rapunzel come next to him and wrap her arms around him in comfort. 

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Rapunzel said, "He does nothing but serve Corona, and you do nothing but bring him down. None of this was his fault." 

"I still say we should have a trial and lock him up until we are sure." the woman crossed her arms and looked at the king. 

The people of old Corona murmured amongst each other, nodding in agreement.

the king watched as the citizens of Old Corona turned against a young man they knew all their lives. "Imagine how quickly they will turn against you," a voice in his head whispered.

He felt a shiver go down his spin at the voice that haunted him everyday Rapunzel was gone. He took a deep breath and was about to tell Varian to go to his lab and that he was not to blame, but he couldn't. 

The people already accused the boy of the fire. He could be in the clear. No one will know he did this. 

He felt the guilt and paranoia of people finding out rise in his chest until words spilled from his lips. 

"Varian of Old Corona." his voice boomed through the throne room, causing the walls to shake a bit, "Due to your recent and past deeds against the crown, I hereby banish you from the Kingdom of Corona. Effective immediately." 

Varian stared at the king in shock and horror, tears streaming down his cheeks until it changes to anger and hate. 

He looked at his daughter, who looked just as upset and angry. 

this was his daughter's friend. This boy was like a brother to her. How could he have done that? What did he do? 

If he let him stay, he would seem like a spineless king. If he imprisoned him, he would seem like a ruthless king. No. exile was the best way to go. The kid was smart; he was sure he would be able to find a nice life for himself. 

He sat down on his throne as he watched the former Royal Engineer storm out of the room with his daughter following him.

\---

"Varian!" Rapunzel called, running down the hall after him. 

He stopped and looked at the princess, feeling numb and broken. 

"About my dad, he's just upset by what happened. If he has time to cool down, I know he will change his mind." She tried to reassure her friend, "we can find evidence that you didn't do it! I saved Attila; I can save you too-"

"Rapunzel." Varian cut her off, "Your father was the one who dropped the Flynnolium and started the fire. I highly doubt he would accept any evidence that points to him." He let out a sigh and lifted his arms, gesturing to himself, "I'm the goat up for slaughter."

Rapunzel stared at him, shaken before an idea came to her, "goat!! We can blame Shorty's goat!"

"What would a goat be doing in the tunnels?" Varian looked at her with confusion. 

"What would a goat be doing in a candy shop?" Rapunzel reasoned, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Even if you did that, there is no evidence. The fire burned everything up…" Varian looked down at the burns on his hands. 

"Which is why we can blame the goat…" Rapunzel pushed. 

"That's just moving accusations on me to a literal scapegoat." He looked up at her, "The king's name still in the clear despite my home, my village being burnt to a crisp. My father lies barely alive while he sits on his throne and points fingers at me because of my past." 

"Varian, I'm sure that's not true.." she tried to reason with him, but it only made him shake with anger. 

"Your father isn't what he seems." He took a deep breath, "when you were gone, he gathered all criminals and sent them away-"

"Yeah, I know, it's why Lady Caine was upset." Rapunzel nodded, knowing that part. 

"He also banned magic or anything that could be connected to the Sundrop." He said "magic" with distaste and a scrunch of his nose and looked back at her, "Alchemy was on the list."

"That's why you are always passionately saying Alchemy isn't magic.." Rapunzel reasoned as he nodded. 

"My mother was a scholar, she taught me everything I knew, but she was forced to give up her passion and her job due to the king's orders." Varian took a deep breath, "I was young when she got sick, but I remember her pouring over the secret Demanitus texts that I later found myself pouring over." 

"I didn't know that.." Rapunzel felt a burn in her chest from the knowledge. 

"It's why I'm the Royal Engineer, not the Royal Alchemist." Varian closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "He fears what he doesn't know...and though the fire was an accident, he still is a villain for placing blame on me."

"Varian, you are my friend, but he is also my father…" Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair in frustration. 

"I don't expect you to pick me over your family. I just want you to know the truth." He took her hand in his, "you are my friend regardless of everything that happened."

"Varian.." she pulled him into a hug, "you are like the brother I've always wanted." She whispered

"And you are like my sister." Varian hugged her tighter, "Watch over my dad?" 

"Of course." She pulled away from him, "Where will you go?" 

He thought for a moment before letting out a sigh and shrugged, "I don't know…" 

"Don't lose yourself again…" She pleaded, "don't give in to your rage."

"Rapunzel, I haven't been myself since my father was trapped in Amber." He looked up at her, "the darkness has always lingered, and I intend to use it to expose the king's lie."

"I don't want to be enemies, Varian." She backed away from him.

"That's the last thing I want." He took a step closer, trying to reassure her, "Corona already hurt enough. I don't want to hurt the kingdom, nor do I want to throne for myself. I just want the lies to be exposed." 

She took a deep breath before nodding, "it hurts me to say it, but I agree with you. The truth needs to come out."

"You'll make a wonderful Queen." He bowed to her, "Goodbye, Rapunzel." With a final smile, he turned and exited the castle.


End file.
